Motor vehicles may include spare wheel assemblies having a spare-wheel cap and an ornament-removal tool removably coupled thereto. The ornament-removal tool may be positioned such that other spare wheel parts need to be removed before accessing the tool, which may be the first tool needed to remove an existing wheel from the vehicle.